ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse - - What, Now?
In Apocalypse - - What, Now?, the Codex of St. Theophilus, a book missing from an abbey in Greece since 1600s, turned up at a New York auction and is accidentally purchased by Peter. Unbeknownst to the Ghostbusters, the sealed volume contains within it the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Father Yanos Equipment Codex of Saint Theophilus Ectoplasmic Disintegrator Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Electrical Gloves Seal of Saint Theophilus Items Stay Puft Marshmallows Locations Monastery of Saint Theophilus Norteby's Firehouse Athens International Airport Athens Railway Station Plot On May 10, 1684, bandits stormed into the Monastery of Saint Theophilus. The abbot is worried about the raid and entrusted a young monk with the monastery's greatest treasure, the Codex of Saint Theophilus. He told the monk it mustn't fall into the hands of unbelievers and the seal must never be broken. The monk ran out of rope and fell as he descended. In the present, around 2 o'clock, Ray and Peter were at Norteby's for a rare book auction. Ray wanted to purchase a copy of Benz and Franck's "The Ectoplasmic Gourmet." The auctioneer started a bid for the Codex of Saint Theophilus at $100. The dust brushed off the Codex caused Peter's nose to itch insistently. To make matters worse, the auctioneer thought Peter bid for the Codex. Much to Ray's dismay, Peter won it for $1000. Back at the Firehouse, Winston watched Egon work on a new device he called the Ectoplasmic Disintegrator. However, it blew up. Ray and Peter returned. Ray was annoyed he ran out of money to buy "The Ectoplasmic Gourmet" and walked off into the back room. Janine answered a call about a ghost in the chimney. Ecto-1 promptly departed. Janine decided to go out for lunch. She couldn't find her book and took the Codex instead. Janine settled down in a park and broke the seal. Suddenly, the weather changed for the worst and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse emerged from a quartet of statues. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters were on the way home after saving a cat instead of catching a ghost. Suddenly, frogs rained down on the city. The Four Horsemen passed over Ecto-1. The Ghostbusters shuffled out of Ecto and chased the Four Horsemen into a department store. The guys tracked them into the Women's Department and trapped them. As the guys departed, the Four Horsemen escaped from the Ghost Trap and caused Ecto to crash into a fire hydrant. Back at the Firehouse, Janine fielded a rash of calls from all over the world, including the President of the United States. A special news report presented the devastation caused by the Four Horsemen. Janine and the Ghostbusters are visited by a priest named Father Yanos. He was from the Monastery of Saint Theophilus and lamented about being too late to stop the seal from being broken. He looked through the Codex and declared they could be sealed again by the Seal of Saint Theophilus. However, the seal was in Greece. The Ghostbusters and Yanos boarded a Balkan Airlines flight. Winston was uneasy as Ray requested a copy of "Malevolent Spirits Monthly" in vain. The flight landed at Athens International Airport with the Four Horsemen close behind. Yanos kissed the ground of his homeland. Winston followed suit but was simply happy to be on ground. Suddenly, one of the wings of the plane fell off. Peter then kissed the ground, too. The Ghostbusters and Yanos took a train to the village nearest the Monastery of Saint Theophilus then rode on donkeys up the path. Then, when the trail ended, they walked to a lift. Since the 1684 raid, the lift was the only way to go to the Monastery. As the Ghostbusters ascended, the Four Horsemen appeared and sabotaged the lift. They landed on Yanos. With no other choice, the Ghostbusters climbed the mountain. Peter fell and was stranded on a small cliff while the others made it to the top. They quickly asked the monks for the seal and some wax. Utilizing the temporary strategic advantage, they trapped the Four Horsemen at the edge of the mountain. The monk with the seal tripped and the ring fell over the cliff. Luckily, it landed near Peter. With time running out, the Ghostbusters threw the Ghost Trap and wax to Peter. However, the wax landed on Peter's face. He tripped onto the trap and sealed it just in time. The weather returned to normal, flowers instantly grew from the ground, and doves returned. Quotes Father Yanos: They are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Dark Riders. The Scourges of Mankind! Peter: The Fab Four. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 22, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986). *"Apocalypse -- What, Now?" is the first script written by Michael Edens. He wrote it in two days.Michael Edens (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Episode Introduction (1987) Time Life Entertainment. *The title is a reference to the 1979 film "Apocalypse Now." *The Monastery of Saint Theophilus was raided in 1684. According to the script found in the The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, it is on May 10, 1684.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 1. Time Life. *Norteby's was originally spelled Northeby's, likely a reference to the famous auction house Southeby's.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 3. Time Life. *Amongst the other bidders at the auction of the Codex of Theophilus at Northeby's, there can be seen stylized caricatures of Paul Shaffer and of Indiana Jones. *Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz were aiming to purchase a copy of Benz and Franck's "The Ectoplasmic Gourmet" at the rare book auction. *Janine mentions she read about wax seals in high school.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:09-05:12). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I read all about this in high school, I --" **In the June 9, 1986 script, Janine talked about a romance novel called "Passion's Pen-Pal" instead of wax seals.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 8. Time Life. The novel was about a poor but beautiful shepherdess who was in love with a duke who wanted to be a poet. *In the June 9, 1986 script, Ray mentioned the Haunted Franklin Stove Incident of 1847 at the prospect of catching a ghost in a chimney. This line was omitted in the episode.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 9. Time Life. *The four statues the Four Horseman manifested from were written to be of Civil War generals.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 10. Time Life. *In the June 9, 1986 script, the Four Horsemen were scripted to enter a boutique named "Revelations" after the last book in the New Testament which features the Apocalypse.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 14. Time Life. *After the Four Horsemen enter the clothing store, they pass by a female mannequin in a blue dress that briefly imitates a pose of Marilyn Monroe's from "The Seven Year Itch." *Egon mentions Tobin's Spirit Guide after the Ghostbusters first caught the Four Horsemen.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:53-9:55). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We better look them up in Tobin's Spirit Guide." *The Ghostbusters don't have a toll free number. *The Washington Monument and White House are seen during the news special report. *A TV advertisement for Stay Puft Marshmallows is shown during the Special Report in the episode.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In the June 9, 1986 script it was scripted that when Father Yanos arrives at the Firehouse, there would be a snatch of "Tubular Bells" -- with a theme from "The Exorcist" Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 20. Time Life. *In the June 9, 1986 script, Yanos had one more nickname for the Four Horsemen, the "Horsemen of Doom"Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 21. Time Life. *At the airport, in the June 9, 1986 script, there was a chubby tourist in a florid shirt with cameras around his neck shouting goodbye to his family, including an Aunt Sophie and Aunt Edna.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 24. Time Life. Later in the script, he cuts off the Ghostbusters and Yanos and takes the cab they hailed. The cab, with the tourist and driver inside, is carried off by the Four Horsemen.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 27. Time Life. *Balkan Airlines is an actual airline carrier in business between the 1970s and early 2000s. *When Father Yanos kisses the ground in Greece, Peter mentions Newark. *In the script only, the village nearest the Monastery of Saint Theophilus was called Megalagoumenitsadepsovderokastrozathyphoropolis.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 29. Time Life. **The name appears to be written in Greek on the sign at the village's train station. *On the way to the monastery, in the June 9, 1986 script, there was a section where a small stone bridge had collapsed. Death's horse kicked a boulder loose, causing an avalanche and creating a natural bridge for Yanos and the Ghostbusters to cross.Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 31. Time Life. Pleased by the miracle, Yanos said, "Providence." This prompted Peter to reply, "That's in Rhode Island."Edens, Mark & Edens, Michael (June 9, 1986). "The Real Ghostbusters: The Complete Collection" (2008), Volume Two, Disc Five, "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script, p. 32. Time Life. *The June 9, 1986 script misspells Winston's last name as "Zeddmore" *Slimer does not appear in this episode. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, the title of this episode is referenced on a flier outside Ray's Occult Books. Animation/Continuity Errors *The design of Peter's office behind Janine's desk is way off for the pan shot.Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:00). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston's leg is briefly shown in uniform.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter asks Janine to answer the phone; she replies that it isn't ringing. She then wonders, "How did he do that?" But the phone, meant to ring before she asks that question, rings afterward instead.Janine Melnitz (2012).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:19-05:29). Time Life Entertainment. *When Peter drives Ecto-1, one shot shows him in his civilian clothes instead of his uniform.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 07:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Before going and while through the mall to bust the Four Horsemen, Ray is shown alternatively with skin colored gloves on.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:08-1029). Time Life Entertainment. *The guys are shown in civilian clothes in the Ecto-1 while in front of the Firehouse. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:52). Time Life Entertainment. *When the ghosts attack and cut the rope, Egon and Peter's uniform colors are switched.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:21). Time Life Entertainment. *When Winston helps up Father Yanos, his collar is the same color green as Peter's.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:41-17:45). Time Life Entertainment. *When Peter is standing next to Father Yanos, he is shown wearing civilian clothes.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:48-17:51). Time Life Entertainment. *As the guys (except Peter) reach the top of the cliff to the monastery, one shot shows 2 Rays and no Winston.Ray Stantz (2012). The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:02). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter is shown standing next to Ray (instead of Winston) and the Ghost Trap is missing its black stripes on the doors.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 19:45-19:49). Time Life Entertainment. *During one moment of the episode, the plate on the Ecto-1 reads "Ectd-1". References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:049-01.png ApocalypseWhatNow13.jpg ApocalypseWhatNow14.jpg Image:049-02.png Image:049-03.png Image:049-04.png Image:049-05.png Image:049-06.png Image:049-07.png ApocalypseWhatNow16.jpg Image:049-08.png Image:049-09.png AthensRailwayStation03.jpg ApocalypseWhatNow17.jpg ApocalypseWhatNow18.jpg ApocalypseWhatNow19.jpg ApocalypseWhatNow20.jpg Image:049-10.png Image:049-11.png Image:049-12.png Collages and Edits MonasteryofSaintTheophilusinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NortebysinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NortebysinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WarOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DeathOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FamineOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PestilenceOfFourHorsemeninApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayPeterinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FatherYanosinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TraininApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MonasteryofSaintTheophilusinApocalypseWhatNowepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode049.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode049Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode